<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seggsy time by jinsoulpurr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689885">seggsy time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsoulpurr/pseuds/jinsoulpurr'>jinsoulpurr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsoulpurr/pseuds/jinsoulpurr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pissbaby and lemon get a little frisky wink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seggsy time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pissbaby and Lemon looked at eachother from across the spacecraft. The tension between them was as thick as fog and made beads of sweat break out at their foreheads. </p><p>They stared at eachother, the stench of sexual arousal could be smelt in the air and it was lowkey stinky.  A faded blush fell upon both of their cheeks as they noticed eachother staring back, they both knew what they wanted. </p><p>The two, simultaneously, took cautious steps towards eachother and Lemon's eyes fell upon Pissbaby's big, jugular, honky, mommy milkers. "W-wow, oppa, your tids are so big!" Lemon said, flaberghasted at the sight of them, if she was a cartoon she would surely have hearts bulging out of her eyes.</p><p>Pissbabys face flushed a bright red, stuttering over her words she scratched at her milk jugs before responding with a loud gasp, "L-lemon!!" she called the latters name in shock, "you're so forward," her face turned towards the floor like an illegal anime girl and she spoke shyly, "I sarang your ginormous bunda!" she ran behind lemon and hit that big bunda with a smirk.</p><p>"Now listen to oppa, juseyo." She smirked with a low voice, Lemon was hard asf. "O-okay oppa!! just for u" she said making a finger heart with her bunda.</p><p>Suddenly, Pissbaby pulled out the biggest glizzy Lemon had ever seen in her entire life. "Oppa!!" she cried shock, "I know babygorl😈" Pissbaby responded, proudly and waved her huge glizzy around like a helicopter. </p><p>"Your glizzy is pathetic compared to mine," Lemon says mysteriously spoke, breaking her previous facade. Pissbaby's eyebrows raise in confusion, "Oh, but what do you mean dear Lemon?" She asks.<br/>
With a villainous expression: a glizzy, even bigger than Pissbabys, starts growing rapidly, bigger than both of them combined. </p><p>Pissbaby looks in shock and lust, "My meek glizzy is no match for yours!!" She says, almost ashamed of her smaller glizzy, "Dont be ashamed" Lemon begins, "I sarang all glizzys!"</p><p>This statement makes Pissbaby perk up and they make out very sexily before playing a very intense game of sword fight with their glizzys. Pissbaby, who stood no chance, loses but they both gobble eachothers glizzy in the end up. After, when Lemon states that shes a bit thirsty after that intense match of glizzy sword fighting, Pissbaby tells not to fret before pulling out her big, honky, donky, mommy milkers and says, "Here you go!" before she lactates out some juicy milk. </p><p>"Wow your tid milk is so good Pissbaby!" Lemon voiced with glee. They ended up both residing in the bottom of the spacecraft, sleep soundly after a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>